


Domination

by Heavisi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angry Boyfriends, Hand Job, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavisi/pseuds/Heavisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean really wants to show Marco how important he is, and that he is very upset that he is not getting his daily dose of Marco-lovin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domination

Jean glared at his boyfriend, so mad he could feel heat behind his eyes. "That's not an excuse!" He yelled, balling his fists.  
"A reason is completely different from an excuse, and you know it."  
"Well, why don't you go ahead and tell me what I don't know, then, if you're so damned smart?"  
"I already tried, you never listen. Just let me talk!"  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
Marco had just about had enough of this. "You're being completely childish." He said, regaining his composure and running a hand through his hair.  
The heat behind Jean's eyes threatened to spill out in the form of tears. "I'm the childish one?" He spat, gesturing wildly. "You're the one who hardly ever came home last week, you're the one who sleeps at the office! Why don't you ever come home?"  
"I've tried telling you! You just keep interrupting!"  
"Because work is more important than me, right?"  
Marco reeled, surprised and a little hurt at his suggestion. "What? No, I-"  
Jean couldn't keep his emotions controlled, and the tears spilled forth, much to his dismay. "I'm not important enough to even consider anymore, is that it? Why don't you ever look at me anymore?" He was hurt and frustrated, and wanted the argument to be over already.  
"Jean, I... I didn't..." Marco groped in the dark for a reply, wanting to see his boyfriend smiling again. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"There you go again, blaming it on me," Jean retorted, turning and walking from the room wiping at his face furiously.  
"That isn't- Jean! Come back, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? Please stop crying, I'm sorry." He begged, following him, grabbing at his shirt. He understood the problem now. "I'll pay more attention to you, you're right."  
Jean batted his hand away, still rubbing his eyes. "Don't- stop, don't say that, it makes me feel needy," he said, wincing when his voice cracked at the end.  
Marco reached out, running his fingers through Jean's two-toned hair, trying to calm him. "Jean, I could never think you're needy. Please stop crying, I'm sorry, sweetie." Jean didn't retaliate at his touch, and Marco moved to hug him. He wrapped his arms around him and Jean sniffled into Marco's chest, not moving.  
He felt Jean mumble something into his shirt, and he moved back, holding him at arm's length so he could speak. "I just want to make you look at me like you used to," he said, his face red with the remnants of anger and the beginnings of embarrassment.  
Marco cooed at him. "That's cute," he replied, pinching Jean's cheek.  
Wrong move. Jean's cheeks puffed in surprised anger and he pushed Marco away so that he was gripping the kitchen island for support, leaning against it from the force of the shove. "Don't look down on me," Jean said through his teeth, and then suddenly moved closer, his hand finding Marco's thigh. "I can make you notice me if I fucking wanna."  
Marco's face flushed, and he tried to move away, but Jean pushed Marco onto the island, moving on top of him at the same time. "Jean, you're bei-"  
He was interrupted by Jean's lips crushing against his, and he grunted in shock. He barely had time to breath when they broke away, because Jean was determined to have him suffocate, it seemed. "I'm gonna...make you...appreciate me...you stupid fuck." He whispered between kisses, moving his hand up Marco's thigh and slowly starting to unbuckle the belt securing his pants.  
"J-Jean, calm down..." Marco muttered, but didn't really want him to. Jean ducked in for another kiss, pulling the belt free. Marco grunted when Jean proceeded to dip his hand inside his boxers, gripping him. "Jean, take it ea- ahh!" Marco's head tilted back on instinct, and Jean took the opportunity to attack his neck with kisses and bites while he moved his hand back and forth, working Marco to full mast. His jerks were quick and hard, like he was infuriated about something. His bites were even more so, and Marco was fairly sure there'd be marks in the morning. "Holy hell, Jean, just..." he trailed off, his breath leaving him when Jean rocked his wrist forward, thumbing his head.  
"Get ready, you shit," Jean growled, biting down below Marco's ear.   
The tables had certainly turned. Jean was usually the one who was cowering beneath him, moaning Marco's name... He was so frustrated, it was endearing and sexy at the same time. Marco just didn't know what to do, so he decided to let Jean do what he wanted.  
Jean looked directly into Marco's eyes as his hand worked furiously beneath them.   
"Moan for it," he demanded, gripping him. Marco had no other choice but to choke out a breathy moan, his voice hitching in the middle when Jean twisted his hand over his head again.   
"Jean, I-" he started, but groaned softly as started thrusting him twice as hard. He was so close, so close... "Jean!" He yelled, panting.  
Marco found the sadistic smirk stretched over Jean's face incredibly sexy. "Yeah, let me hear your voice, baby."  
He rocketed into orgasm, throwing his head back and gripping Jean's shirt with the hand that wasn't supporting him against the countertop. His moan was long and drawn-out, and Jean loved every second of it. He yanked down Marco's boxers so he could see him come, so he could see the way his erection twitched and pulsed because of him. Marco felt embarrassed, but that was ridiculous because he was the dominant one- he was the one that made Jean embarrassed. He shouldn't be displayed up here like this for Jean to see, he was in control...  
"How's it feel to be the helpless one?" Jean whispered with that same smirk.

Marco quickly decided he liked this side of Jean.


End file.
